Zombies
Zombies are creatures that are animated while in an unconscious state. There are many types of zombies that arise from many types of conditions ranging from the being given unholy false life from dark magic to having a really long day at the office. Necrotic Curse Infection An Infected Zombie is a person that has been zombified through means of some sort of infection, typically spread through bodily fluids. Infected Zombies seek to spread their infection as far as possible and are prone to attacking the healthy. Most infected zombies do not need to sleep but they still need to rest their bodies sometimes and as such will enter periods of dormancy from time to time. Some require to eat for energy while others do not. Z Virus - The Z virus is a zombification virus that is spread through body fluids. Those afflicted will be constantly salivating and sweating a viscous red fluid that is often mistaken for blood. Their actual blood thickens, making them stronger though less agile. This thick blood coagulates much quicker and as such they are resistant to bleeding and will most likely not die from blood loss even if all their limbs are sliced off, making it necessary to destroy their heart or brain to ensure that their body will cease to function quickly. The rest of their bodies can still be disabled through destruction of their nerves and muscles and destroying their other vitals such as their stomach will also kill them, but only once they have had time to starve. The common variant of the Z virus still requires that the infected eat to meet their nutritional needs and the virus gives them a particular fondness for flesh of healthy Ib and an extreme aversion to the flesh of other infected. Just one bite or scratch is enough to infect some one and make all of the meat tainted, but as the infection does not spread instantly, an infected can usually get in a few good mouthfuls before their victim becomes an infected as well, forcing them to sate their appetite elsewhere. When presented with an entirely helpless victim, an infected will typically start eating them from their limbs, taking a few bites and then moving to the next one once the flesh becomes too infected. They will avoid biting near the head and chest if possible as the infection quickly spreads through the rest of the body once either the heart or brain are effected. Z Shroom - The Z Shroom is a type of fungus that forms a parasitic relation with an Ib. It spreads all over their body and replaces most of their nervous system with its Mycelium. It then uses their body to produce spores that it releases at regular intervals. Powerful variants can spread through inhalation, though the spores of the common variant must root themselves on fresh wounds that they can feed and grow from. During this time, the afflicted creature can physically remove them. For this reason, infected actively seek out, injure, and disable healthy victims so that they can spread the shrooms. Shrooms can also be spread to the recently deceased, so long as rigor mortis has not yet set in. Those infected with the shroom require little in the way of nutrion, needing only to ingest little dead matter every few days. The zombies are also incredibly resilient and possess strong regenerative properties. Destroying their head or spinal column will only temporarily disable them and severed limbs can still sometimes function independently given the right strain. Every last strand of mycelium in the body must be destroyed in order to ensure that the zombie is slain and as such lighting whole body on fire or submerging it all in acid are effect methods for stopping the infection. NZ Shroom - Strain that makes many brainlike nodes over the body, allowing parts of the body to function independently if severed. Powerful breeds can cause a severed finger to even grow a whole body back for itself given enough time and energy; a zombie with access to enough resources will voluntarily replicate itself in this manner. Z Radiation - Z Radiation is a type of radiation that reanimates the recently deceased and causes them slaughter and consume the living. Most variants can only be stopped by destroying their brain and their limbs will still function so long as their brain is active and their muscles are not completely destroyed, though if the radiation is strong enough this not an issue for them as with powerful enough radiation, even hair can move on its own. These zombies only require radiation to function and some of them even generate and emit their own radiation which will fuel other zombies around them and animate any dead flesh in their surroundings. This allows them to animate and control limbs severed off the living. Their brain will continue to be what is linked with the limbs until their real owner has been zombified, at which point it will return to them. Hypnotic A Hypno Zombie is a person who has been put into a zombified state by use of hypnotism, drugs, mind control, or combination thereof. People in this state typically do not act independently and remain in a trance of heightened suggestion until they are given orders to act on. All Hypno zombies still need to eat and rest as normal. Many cults rely on using hypnotism to recruit members and as such many of their members can be said to exist in a partially zombified state. Voodoo Zombie - A person who has been afflicted by a witch doctor's voodoo dust or doll manipulation. They obey the doctors every orders and do not respond to pain. Spinner Cult - A Spinner Cult Zombie is a recruitment thrall of the mysterious spinner cult. They carry a black and white spiral spinner with them and typically act under orders to use the spinner on the first person they see to hypnotize them, give them an identical set of orders, then hand off the spinner and return to the Cult's base as the new thrall goes to recuit another. Some are given many spinners or even bags of spinners to hand off and are not allowed to return to base until all of them have been distributed. Spinner Zombies do not usually engage in combat if they can avoid it, though if they face victims unwilling to stare into their spinner peacefully, they will try to subdue and restrain them. Mundane Sleepwalking - Sleepwalking is a condition that causes its victim to walk around and act in their sleep. They will wake up feeling less rested, often not remembering any of the events that occurred or vaguely remembering them as if they were a dream. Overwork - Exhausting, boring, and soul crushing labor can leave a person in a barely conscious zombified state. These zombies will typically continue about their work until they are off the clock at which point they will shamble home. A good night's sleep is often enough to snap them out of their zombified state, but some do not truly regain consciousness until the weekends or holidays, and particularly dire cases never truly regain lucidity at all. Fugue - A Fugue arises from a mental condition often brought on by significant stress or drug use. The victim of this state often travels some place random in a state similar to sleepwalking and then "wakes up" some time later with no memory of what has happened, where they are, or how they got there. A Fugue can last anywhere from a few hours to a few weeks depending on how bad the condition is.